New Metal
by crxyzstallized
Summary: She'd gotten them for Edward, hoping that one day he'd admire them. Brotherhood centric. Enjoy!


To say that Winry was angry would be an understatement. What an idiot, Edward Elric, for not calling her and telling her to come to the North? Did he _want _to get frostbite? He was an insufferable man, and an even more prideful one when it came to his automail. Like _hell_ he didn't need Winry to come and change it out.

She worked on his automail as he lay down, fixing the arm first. "You're such an idiot, Ed." She mumbled, replacing a screw, before tightening some bolts. "To think that you'd be fine up here with your automail. Don't you know what happens to people who—"

"Oi, Winry, shut up," Edward groaned. "I get it." Winry, Ed thought, was just as insufferable to him as he was to her. The woman could nag so much, he decided, as she connected the nerves—once _again_—without alerting him first. "Damn it! Winry, I told you to tell me before you joined the nerves!"

Winry rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Ed. Pants," she ordered, as he sat upright. She didn't bother turning away as the boy stripped down, as she'd be kneeling next to him for a bit while in that state. Once the clothes were discarded, she brought her tools to the other side of the bed, kneeling on the ground. She tapped at the automail. "Any problems with this one? I'll fix that, too, if there is." She said, before loosening some screws.

Ed shook his head, bringing his hands behind his neck. He rested them there, watching Winry as she worked. It'd been a while since they'd seen each other; certainly not the longest time they'd been apart, but it was certainly too long of a time for both parties, though neither was particularly willing to admit it. He couldn't help but notice every time he saw her just how much prettier she got; of course, the first thing he'd notice was her chest, as any teenage boy would, what with raging hormones and all. It seemed that every time the two saw each other, they'd gotten…_bigger_. Not that he didn't expect that, of course; she was fifteen, and fifteen year old girls tended to go through puberty just like guys did. But it didn't mean that he wasn't shocked with each time he noticed it.

And then there was her face. At one time, he thought, he'd admired her face as a cute, chubby little girl's one. Now that he thought about it, Elicia reminded him of what Winry looked like as a child. He couldn't help but smile at that, to which Winry looked up and asked him what he was thinking of. "Oh, nothing." He said, and she resumed her work. However, now that Winry was older, she had hardly any trace of baby fat left on her body, especially her face. He couldn't help but notice the lines of her face, smooth, yet thinner than before—or the way her lips were chapped and abused from a combination of the harsh weather from where they were and Winry's awful habit of biting at her lips. Chapped aside, they were really a pretty color. A pretty color that was currently moving, speaking to him…

Ed jerked a bit when Winry smacked his good leg. "Ed, I'm talking to you," she said, annoyed at the boy. "What on Earth are you thinking of so much that you can't even hear me?"

Ed blushed. "Nothing!" He'd insisted, swatting his hand as if telling her to go back to work. Winry sighed and did so, working her way down the automail. She still had quite a bit to go. "Sorry, what were you asking?"

Winry shrugged a little, before setting her tools down. She was growing quite warm from her heavy clothes and work, despite the cool temperature of the room. She shrugged off her coat and over shirt, resuming her work. "I was asking how you were doing. If you…get homesick at all." She paused, picking up a tool again. "But that was a stupid question. Of course you don't. I mean, you never bother to call or write anymore…" she trailed off.

Ed frowned a bit, realizing just how affected Winry was by his absence from Resembool. He'd never really considered the fact that Winry might think he was homesick. Sure, he knew she'd worried that Al and he were okay, and of course he knew that she was upset that he never bothered to contact her and Granny. But homesick? Ed pondered that for a moment, before shrugging, himself. "I don't know, Winry." He said, honestly. "I'm always too busy to write or even call, let alone get homesick."

Winry made a noncommittal noise, more of a hum than anything else. "I miss you two, you know." She admitted. "I get homesick down in Rush Valley all the time. I always wonder if Granny's okay, let alone you and Al…" She stopped talking. She didn't want to cry, not after all the times she'd cried in front of him before. "Don't you ever wonder about us?" She asked.

Ed smiled at her, flicking her head with his left hand. "'Course, you big machine freak. I always wonder what stupid automail you're working on."

Winry frowned. "If you think automail is so stupid, I'll just take yours off and leave you half-limbless." She grunted, working out a particularly tight screw, replacing it. "You have no right to call me a machine freak, you alchemy freak!"

He couldn't help but get a little annoyed at her name for him, even though he'd been the one to start it. Just as he was about to retort, probably something stupid along the lines of the previous insult he'd thrown at her, he noticed Winry begin to shiver a bit. "Put your coat back on you big dummy." He told her, resting a hand on her shoulder.

She jumped a little. "Your hand is freezing." She noted, shaking her head and swatting his hand away. "I'm fine, just chilly." She tried to reassure him, though he didn't fall for it. Pointing out the goosebumps on her skin, Ed reached for Winry's over shirt, which she had tossed next to him on the bed in the moments prior. "Really, Ed, I'm fine!" She insisted.

Edward gave up, dropping the shirt onto the ground. He stared at the ceiling for a while, listening to the clinking coming from Winry's tools against his automail leg. After a long while of silence, he finally looked back at the girl, the first thing coming into his vision, once again, her chest. But this time, it wasn't necessarily her breasts he caught sight of; rather, little bulges coming from the tight long sleeve shirt. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. Of course he knew what happened to girls when they got cold, it was nothing he hadn't seen before—but why the hell were there three little bumps on either breast?

"Oi, Winry, what's wrong with your chest?" He asked before he could stop himself. She looked up slowly, glaring at him. Foot in mouth was the first thing that came to Ed's mind as she gave him such a deadly look, and he tried to chuckle it off. She brought her wrench to his head, leaving the boy to wail in pain. "Damn it, why do you always do that?" He asked, a hand coming to clutch his throbbing head.

A grunt was heard from the girl as she stood upright. "Because you always deserve it!" She threw her tools back in the toolbox, before slamming it shut and beginning to gather up her clothes. "Your automail's done." She said, before turning away from Ed.

He grabbed at her wrist, pulling her back. He jumped off the bed, disregarding the fact that he was clad only in his underwear now. "Winry, wait!" He said, giving a firm tug on her arm. "I didn't mean that—"

Winry faced him once more, pulling her wrist out of Edward's grip. "Then what did you mean?" She asked, obviously angry at the boy. "What's wrong with them? Well, Ed, I'm sorry my chest doesn't meet whatever _requirements _you have for breasts—"

Now it was Edward's turn to cut Winry off. "No! I just mean your…you know." He pointed to her chest. "They're showing through." His face was as red as his cape and he knew it; he could tell by how suddenly warm the room was.

Winry's face matched Ed's as she looked down, muttering. "Well, that's embarrassing." She said, rubbing the back of her neck a bit. "But I can't help that the room is cold, you dimwit!" She said, scoffing at Ed. "What's wrong with that? It happens to boys, too, you know, you pervert!"

Bringing a hand up to his face, Ed groaned. "No! I mean, yes. I know it does and I'm not trying to be a pervert," he stammered, not sure of how to work his question _without _sounding like a pervert. "It's just that…You know. There's not just two bumps. There's six."

If Ed had ever seen a confused face before, it was nothing compared to Winry's right now. Her mouth hung open, agape, trying to make sense of what the boy was saying. She floundered about for words, but, just like the alchemist in front of her, had no idea what to say. That's when it hit her; he'd noticed the piercings there.

She couldn't help but laugh, shaking her head a bit. "They're my new piercings." She told the boy, feeling her face heat up even more as she admitted this.

He blanched, expression changing from one of embarrassment to one of concern. "Why would you ever get _those _pierced? That must've hurt like hell!"

Nodding, Winry crossed her arms. "It did, but you know me, Ed." She said, grinning. "I always get new piercings. I don't know why you freak out all of the time! You're the one who convinced me to get my ears pierced when we were little. You said it'd be pretty."

Ed shook his head, amazed at what his childhood friend had done to herself. Who would want to endure that? "Yeah, but I meant like one!" He said, but regretted his words when Winry frowned.

"So, you don't like my piercings then?" She asked, feeling her heart drop a little. She'd thought Ed liked piercings, so that was most of the reason she'd gotten them. Her arms fell to her sides, and she looked away from the alchemist, trying to will her face to stop being so red.

A frown that mimicked Winry's wormed onto Ed's face. He hated himself for just this reason—he could always, without fail, find some way to make Winry upset; be it angry or sad, he'd make it happen nearly every time they were together. "No! Of course not!" He said, quickly, trying to make up for his error. "You know I do, I think piercings suit you. I'm just confused why you would do that to yourself."

Winry shrugged, too embarrassed to tell him that she'd done it in the hopes for the future. She hadn't even mentioned to him that she'd liked him; she always had, ever since they were kids, and she had a feeling that she always would. Of course, she loved her piercings, but she was driven to get them in hopes of impressing Edward…and she'd hoped that one day, that the two might be dating, and he'd see those piercings on her breasts and love them as much as she did. "I don't know." She muttered.

Ed crossed his arms. "You do, Winry. What, did some kid make you do it?" He paused, a realization coming to him. What if she'd done it to impress some guy? Did that mean Winry…was dating someone? He grew angry quick, practically snarling as he said, "Did you do it for some guy?"

Winry froze. Her heart beat against her chest rapidly, and she wished for the ground to swallow her whole. Of course, Ed could make that happen, being an alchemist and all, and Winry found herself hoping that indeed he would. Well, screw it. He'd gotten her there. "I did it for you, you idiot!"

Now it was Edward's turn to stop moving, shocked still. His mouth hung open as Winry's had a while before, and he blinked at her, confused. "What did you say?" He asked, wondering if he'd misheard her. Of course, Winry wouldn't do that for _him_…right?

With a huff, Winry looked away, not able to meet Edward's eyes. "You heard me," she whispered, "I got piercings there for you. I thought…you might like them." Neither of the two teenagers in the room had ever been in such an awkward situation before. Winry scowled, wishing she could find a way to shut her mouth and keep it shut. If she'd kept herself from admitting such a thing, neither of them would be wildly uncomfortable.

Ed was embarrassed. She'd gotten them…for him? He _did _enjoy Winry's piercings, they made her a part of who she was—he wouldn't change a thing about her, as sappy as that sounded. She was his best friend. He scratched at his neck uncomfortably, unsure of how to handle the situation. "Why for me? I've never…you know, seen your…"

Winry covered her face with her hands. "I know!" She said, shaking her head furiously. "I was just stupid, I've been stupid all along to have a crush on you and hope that one day you _would _see and like—" she rambled, before halting her words. Great, now she'd made it worse!

Ed's eyes were as wide as platters upon hearing her words. She, Winry Rockbell, liked _him_, Edward Elric? His head spun. He supposed, thinking about it, that he'd liked her, too; he found her pretty—scratch that, gorgeous—and he couldn't help but be drawn to her, after all these years. He quickly rushed over to her, pulling her hands from her face. "You idiot!" He yelled at her. "Don't get your body pierced for me! I don't care what you look like, Winry! You're pretty no matter what!"

It hadn't dawned on him what exactly he was saying until she looked up at him, cheeks still red from embarrassment. "You really think that?"

He let go of her as if she'd zapped him with lightning. "Of course." He muttered, laughing awkwardly. "You're really pretty. I mean, I do love your earrings," he said, bringing a hand to her ear, his own embarrassment growing again. He toyed with one of the pieces of metal, admiring it. "But I don't want you getting them unless you like them, too." Winry smiled at him, and the two could feel the awkwardness diffused around them.

Without stopping for even a second to think it over, Edward asked if he could see them. Winry backed out of his hold, shocked. When she'd asked why, Edward grew nervous. "I um. I just meant, you know. Ah, shit, forget I said anything."

Winry laughed a little, but shrugged her shoulders. "I mean, I've seen you shirtless plenty of times working on your automail." She said, hands coming down to the hem of her undershirt. "I guess I could return the favor once."

Both of them were as red as cherries, but neither of them made any move to stop what Winry was doing. She tugged her shirt overhead, letting it fall to the floor as she began to move her hands towards the clasp of her—much too small, Ed noticed—bra. She looked down as the material hit the floor, too nervous to see Ed's face upon seeing her topless for the first time in many years. Of course he had when they were younger; what with changing and all and taking baths together, it didn't bother either party.

But now, here she was, nearly sixteen, and puberty had served her well. Ed's was sure that he would set on fire from how hot his body was, and he couldn't help but grow a little aroused at the sight of her. She was small all over her body, he noticed, in her stomach and legs and even her feet, but her chest didn't reflect that. No, Edward decided, she had a womanly chest on an otherwise still growing out body. He blinked for a long while, unmoving, staring at the sight before him. The metallic piercing went through her nipples, a little metal ball on either side of the small rod. He had to admit, he found it adorable, but thinking about the pain of it made him cringe. "Granny'll kill you!" He said.

Winry glanced up at him, hands behind her back. "Really? That's what you say? Of all the possible things a boy in your place would say, you mention Granny?" She huffed, annoyed. "Here I am showing my body to you and you bring up how my grandma would kill me if she knew—Ed, Granny would kill _both _of us if you let this spill! I doubt she wants me prancing about topless around you!" She crossed her arms.

"No!" Edward said, still wanting to see her chest. He grabbed at her arms, pulling them away from her chest lightly. "Let me do that again." He said, hoping he wouldn't be a bumbling fool—like he usually was. "Winry," he said, looking into her eyes. "They suit you. It's very pretty."

Winry blushed, not out of embarrassment this time, but from Edward's words. "You think so?"

He nodded, testing his boundaries. He let a hand move from his grip on her arm to her bare stomach, feeling the soft skin. Winry inhaled at the contact, not from how cold his hand was, but because Ed was centimeters away from touching her chest. "You know, I like you, too, Winry. I guess I just never really noticed it before."

She couldn't help but chuckle, nodding a bit. "You are oblivious to girls, Edward. I've only been dropping hints for about ten years now."

Edward smiled at her, pulling his hand from her stomach. He was still looking her in the eyes, admiring just how beautiful she was. "Can I…" he fished for words, not wanting to upset Winry. "You know."

She gripped his hand in her own, before bringing it to her chest. She let go of his hand, letting the boy touch her chest wherever he wanted. He groped about awkwardly, the tint on his cheeks never leaving as she felt her smooth skin. A fingertip touched one of her buds, before running over the cold metal that pierced her pink flesh. His touches tickled her, and Winry couldn't help but smile, albeit as uncomfortable as she was by the whole situation. It was just so…awkward. He moved his hand about gawkily, before bringing the other up to her other breast, both hands cupping her now. When Winry was younger, she'd worn that small, blue sleeveless shirt around all the time, but Ed would tell just why she didn't anymore; her breasts were far too large to fit in that material anymore.

The whole experience was troublesome, but not unpleasant. She let him keep touching her as he pleased, not particularly wanting him to stop. They were still close to the bed, and Winry pulled him closer to her, backing towards the bed. "I'm tired of standing," she said, flushing, when Ed asked why she was sitting on the bed. He sat in front of her, asking her what to do next.

Winry blushed, shaking her head uncertainly. "I don't know, no one's ever…"

It made Edward feel a little better, knowing that at least she didn't have some high expectations for him to live up to. He had no idea what he was doing. He'd just wanted to feel her skin, to admire her, but now, there was a heavy sense of lust growing between the two, and evidently coming from Winry as she gasped when he moved his thumb over her nipple. They were already tight from the cold air, but she had no doubt that if it hadn't been so cold, Edward's touches to her would've produced the same outcome. He watched as she squirmed a bit, arching her chest into his touch. He couldn't help but chuckle a bit, and kissed her cheek. "You're cute." He told her, giving her breasts a small squeeze, before flicking his thumbs over her as he'd done a second before.

Winry didn't really know what she wanted. After all of these years, she and Ed had finally told each other what they'd felt. But she didn't really want to rush into anything…her thoughts turned to mush as her breast grew warm, and she looked down to find Ed take one of her buds into his mouth. She gasped a little, not expecting him to do such a thing, but enjoyed the feeling nonetheless. He pushed back on her shoulders, pressing her back flat against the mattress as he kissed up between her breasts. His mouth moved back to where it was, tongue flicking upwards and making a positively adorable sound escape from Winry's lips. He sucked at her flesh, tongue moving over the sensitive areas of her chest, and Winry gripped at his hair.

"I hope that was okay," he said against her skin, too stunned by his own actions to believe what he'd just done.

She was flustered, to say the least, but she nodded. "Yeah, that's okay." She said, licking at her lips.

Ed moved back down. He nibbled at the skin around her pink flesh, leaving small marks, and Winry let out a little moan once he used a hand to rub at her free nipple, as his mouth worked on the other. It was a strange feeling, Ed's tongue moving not only about her flesh but also moving the metal about. She rather liked it, to be honest, and showed her approval of Ed's actions by letting out a much louder moan. It wasn't cute to Ed like the others were, but rather filled by lust, unlike her small noises from before.

The sound of an opening door made them freeze. "Brother, I hope your automail is coming along—" Alphonse paused, a bit caught off guard, and Ed detached his mouth from Winry's chest.

Edward jumped off of Winry as quick as a lightning bolt, running to Al. "You didn't see anything! Don't ask what that was! You aren't old enough to—"

Al laughed. "Brother, I know what you two were doing!" He giggled. "I'm happy for you two. I'll be leaving now." Al quickly made his way out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

Winry was already working at putting her clothes back on. Neither of them were particularly in the mood after that. Ed caught her eyes once she'd put her undershirt back on over her bra, and chuckled a bit. Winry rolled her eyes, and threw Ed's pants at him from the bed. "We'll finish this later."

Ed smiled. "I'll keep you to that promise."


End file.
